Darkness Squadron
by Picklesdds
Summary: The Darkness Squad. A team of four humans who's main purpose is to take down high level indigen threats. This is their story. (Darkness squad will replace Elma, Lin, and the main character. It's a retelling with different main characters.


_Earth... is gone. Due to a battle between two alien races. Devin couldn't believe his eyes. His home. Gone. Just like that. Not even in a blaze of glory. Just. Gone._  
 _  
_

 _Everyone was silent. Collin and Jeffery behind him were trying to sort through this. Vandahm was trying to order people around but it wasno use. No one was listening. Nagi and Chausson retreated to the bridge to try and plot a course._

 __

 _But it was no use._

 __

 _Where would humanity go now, now that it's home was destroyed?_

* * *

Devin opened his eyes and blinked a few times. That same dream. He got up and yawned, still tired, and got out of bed. He looked at the clock. 7:37. Great. Collin'll have his head for getting up so late.

His brown bed head sticking up in all directions, Devin walked out to the smell of backing and eggs on the oven, and sat down sat down on the couch, where a plate was waiting.

"Thank god for bacon..." He said as he wolfed down the breakfast. He looked up as he saw Jeff come in through the barracks.

"Sup, Dev? Finally awake, eh?" Jeff retrieved the final serving and sat down at the table. "Thought you'd stay asleep forever."

"Yeah go screw yourself too. I still have a few missions to do, so I got up pretty early by my standards. Devin finished the breakfast and stood up. "Better get startedin those actually."

"Wait!" Jeff swallowed and stood up. "Commander Vandahm wanted to speak with you about a mission. No Squad duties today sadly. Just division missions. Speaking of which, I should get to the test hangar."

Devin watched as Jeff left and sighed, and started getting on his gear. It was standard BLADEwear. (Medium Sakuraba equipment, minus the goggles) He got his long sword and rifle, and headed out.

* * *

'Man, I forgot how big BLADE Tower is.' Thought Devin as he went up to the top level. He knew how much actually went on in here, more sothan the usual blade.

As the elevator opened, Vandahm was waiting for him. Commander Vandahm was a blond, mustached, beast of a man. The dude was extremely scary.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up, the slacker." Vandahm looked to him and joked at him. He held a small smile, but then turned serious as Devin came up beside him.

"Alright, let's get to brass tacks, ok? We picked up a life pod distress signal coming from Starfall Basin. Get over there, and see if there are any alive survivors. You're a reclaimer, and I think you're perfect for the job."

"Sure sir, but any reclaimer could've gitten this. Why me?" Devin looked at the man in confusion, and Vandahm chuckled.

"It's cause all of other reclaimers are out searching for life hold parts as we speak. You're the only one here at the moment."  
Devin hummed in confirmation and headed out.

"Then I'll get going then. It'll take me a bit to get to there on foot. So I'll head out now."

* * *

At the west gate, Devin headed west immediately after getting down the elevator the city had set up.

' _Why was this signal picked up only now? Why weren't we aware it was even in Primordia?'_ Dozens of thoughts were running through Devin's head as he reached the entrance of the basin.

"Right, let's get going. Hopefully nothing's happened to the pod." Devin turned around and looked at a bug that quickly scurried out of sight. "And that Blatta's been following me for a while."

Devin walked through the Basin and started to see destroyed life pods around the area. ' _Great. More destroyed pods. The commander won't be happy to hear about this.'_ Devin turned on his comm device to find the source of the signal.

"Over there, huh? At the ass end of the area huh? I already hate this survivor for making me work to get to him." As Devin chuckled and commented, he made his way to the end and instantly spotted a standing life pod.

"And there we go. An intact life pod. Everyone in the city will be happy about this, for sure." Devin walked up and started to turn on his comm device. "Come on Mr. or Ms. whoever you are, let's get you out of there."


End file.
